percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Noodle Chronicles
This is a collaboration based off of something called a Noodle Incident. If you don't know what a Noodle Incident is, it is an event of some kind that is mentioned by a character, but never fully explained. Kind of like hearing the punch-line of a joke, but never hearing the joke itself. Well because of that, I am going through my books and finding these Noodle Incidents and getting the user's of this site to write their own stories about what they think happened. Writers If you want to join, add your name to the list. *[[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] (Head of the Collab) *[[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] *FlamingoValdez *JJRawesome *DarkCyberWolf *Josh-Son Of Hyperion 15:44, February 21, 2012 (UTC) *Now, if I'm gonna die, I want to still be me *Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice *Mimyzz9802272 later lozers hahaha *'I'm Skywalking with the laser sword. Too bad I turned Sith. 20:33, June 16, 2012 (UTC)' * *Jack Firesword, Author, singer and artist Requirements Because these are random stories mentioned in the book, you dont have to worry about holding someone else up. but submitting your story in a timely manner would be appropriated. Each story must be at least 750 words to be a complete story, however smaller NI could be less if specified. Also, I am going through the books one at a time so I will update the stories available as I read through them. You can also add your own if you remember one. Each story will have a line or something from the book that you will base you story on, with each NI having a possible list of plots that you must include in your story. Also, two people can pick the same story, but you must add your name to the story to let everyone know who is writing it. ''The Lightning Thief The Fourth Grade Trip "And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim." *In this story, You must include how the animals at the aquarium react to Percy. Does anything strange happen leading up to everyone getting dunked. Writers The Cyclopes "During third grade, a man in a black trench coat had stalked me on the playground. When the teachers threatened to call the police, he went away growling, but no one believed me when I told them that under his broad-brimmed hat, the man only had one eye, right in the middle of his head." *You must have this story take place from the Cyclop's point-of-view. Who sent him/her? Did he/she work for Poseidon or was he/she just looking for an easy meal? Luke's Quests for the Golden Apple I don't have a quote for this one, but it is pretty self explanatory. You are to write about Luke trying to get a golden apple. Did he have 2 other people come along? Did he have a prophecy? How did he get that scar? *It doesn't have to be the entire quest, You could start with Luke about to try and get an apple. *Luke has to get a scar. *Luke getting back to camp. Writers *DarkCyberWolf (Completed) The Prom Dress "Every August, the counselors pick the most important event of the summer, and they paint it on that year's beads. I've got Thalia's pine tree, a Greek trireme on fire, a centaur in a prom dress—now that was a weird summer...." *This one must include how a centaur ended up in a prom dress. Writers [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] The Winter Solstice Field Trip Once again, no quote for this one. This will be about Camp Half-Blood visiting Olympus during the Winter Solstice. The same trip that Luke stole the Helm of Darkness and the Master Bolt. *Luke must be shown stealing the helm and bolt. *Ares catching Luke. *Anything else is fine. I mean you can include the demigods meeting their parents or whatever. This is suggested, but isn't required. Writers #Josh-Son Of Hyperion Thalia's Stand While this event is mentioned a lot, it is never fully explained. This story will revolve around Thalia, Luke, Annabeth, and Grover making the final sprint for Camp Half-Blood. All we know is that she told Grover to take Annabeth and Luke to camp while she held off the monsters *Thalia must be turned into a pine tree. *Grover must lead Annabeth and Luke to camp. Writers #ExtremeSSJ4 The Sea of Monsters Not that many in this story, but I did find some Lord of the Flies "English. The whole middle school had read this book called Lord {C}of the Flies, where all these kids get marooned on an island and go psycho. So for our final exam, our teachers sent us into the break yard to spend an hour with no adult supervision to see what would happen." While Percy explains this pretty well, I want a full story explaining everything. *Events include: **A wedgie contest **A pebble fight **A full tackle basketball game **Sloan giving Tyson a wedgie, only to get smacked into the jungle gym *Can be in Anyone's POV Writers [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] Luke Poison's the Tree Ok, twice in the book Luke admits to poisoning Thalia's tree. I want you to write a story explaining how. *How did Luke get past the magical border? *How did he get past Argus, Chiron, and Mr. D? *Did he do it himself or did he have a spy do it for him? *Could be told in any POV or none at all. Writers Josh-Son Of Hyperion The Draco Aionius' Attack "The arts and crafts cabin had burned to the ground from an attack by a Draco Aionius (which as near as I could figure was Latin for "really-big-lizard-with-breath-that-blows-stuff-up"). The Big House's rooms were overflowing with wounded. The kids in the Apollo cabin, who were the best healers, had been working overtime performing first aid." Sorry, forgot one. This one is pretty self explaintory. Just right a story about the attack on Camp Half-Blood. *The arts and crafts cabin must burn to the ground. Writers [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] Complete The Titan's Curse The Hunters visit Camp "What?" Zoe' blurted out. "But, Artemis, we hate that place. The last time we stayed there—" "Yes, I know," Artemis said. "But I'm sure Dionysus will not hold a grudge just because of a little, ah, misunderstanding. It's your right to use Cabin Eight whenever you are in need. Besides, I hear they rebuilt the cabins you burned down." In this story explain: *What was this misunderstanding *How did it result in cabins being burned down. Writers [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering! May the Force be with you. Ursa Major "Oh, yeah," I said. "The bear thing." Zoe looked offended. "Show some respect. It was a fine bear. A worthy opponent." Include: *Zoe's fight with Ursa Major *500 words Writers Bianca and Nico Attacked "Nico, you remember last summer, those guys who attacked us in the alley in D.C.?" "And that bus driver, the one with the ram's horns." In this story explain: *What were the monsters that attacked them? *Who was the bus driver? *How did they get away? *Did they use any of their powers? The bus driver may be a completely different story but lets throw him in this one. Writers Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering! May the Force be with you. 20:39, June 16, 2012 (UTC) The Boy in Colorado "Boys are usually forbidden to have any contact with the Hunters. The last one to see this camp..." She looked at Zoe. "Which one was it?" "That boy in Colorado, you turned him into a jackalope." In this story explain: *Who was the boy? (name, age, height, etc.) *How did the boy find the hunters? *How long did he stay with them? Or was he instantly turned into a jackalope? Writers Storm_wolf01 The Battle of The Labirinth Daedalus and Mrs. O'Leary "...how did you-." "Get a Hellhound for a pet? Long story, involving many close calls with death and quite a few giant chew toys." Write a story explaining the following: *How did Daedalus meet Mrs. O'Leary? *How did he befriend her? *What were the close calls with death? Writers [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] The Last Olympian Sally meets Mrs. O'Leary "Mrs.O'Leary tried to turn in a circle to find my mom... She's only met my mom once before (long story), but she loves her." *When/where did Percy's mom meet Mrs. O'leary? *What was her reaction? *What did they do together? Writers Recruiting for The Hunters "Where have you been the last year?" I (Percy) asked Thalia. "You've got like twice as many Hunters now!" She Laughed "Long, ''long story. I bet my adventures were more dangerous than yours Jackson." *Thalia's POV she can be telling the story while, they're at the Le Parker Meridien ordering cheese burgers. *Explain how she got so many hunters. *This is going to be a long story Writers Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Collaboration